


Lines of Life

by Alaylith



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Reichenbach Falls, Story: The Final Problem, napoleon of crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaylith/pseuds/Alaylith
Summary: Life is full of events, choices, people and sometimes somehow they might even be all connected, creating lines of memories.Fills for Gen Prompt Bingo (so far).





	1. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a crime lord just takes too much effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen Prompt Bingo Round 12 - Card Prompt Crime lord

Holmes watches as Watson disappears down the hill while the Reichenbach Falls roar loudly behind him. He is glad that Watson fell for the fake message. Holmes knows his boswell well, he knew that Watson could never resist a call for medical assistance. He is such a good doctor and an even better man.

When he can no longer see his friend's shoulders Holmes turns around and continues slowly up the hill, the sound of the waterfall getting louder by the moment. It does not take long to reach the ledge directly above the precipice he had found weeks before and settles down to wait for his 'opponent'.  
After a while James Moriarty appears on the other side of the path, carefully walking towards him while eyeing the abyss uneasily.

"A nice place you have choosen for this meeting, Master Holmes," the professor greets him and Holmes shrugs. "It will serve my purpose."  
Moriarty, now standing directly besides him, chuckles deeply and then looks around. "And you even managed to get rid of the doctor. He is truely dim-witted, is he not?"

A hand shoots forward, gripping Moriarty tightly by the throat and he chokes desperately. Holmes' face is a dark mask of rage and his eyes glitter dangerously. "Never dare to speak of him like that. He is more than you could ever hope to be. I will not tolerate anyone slandering him in any way."

"Alright, alright," Moriarty chokes hoarsely. "I apologize, Master Holmes."  
Holmes holds him a moment longer, then releases him with a small push. Moriarty stumbles back and gasps sharply. Holmes watches him impassively, then turns his look back to the rushing water behind them.

"Everything went without problems, I presume?"  
Moriarty clears his throat once more and nods. "Of course, Master Holmes. We did everything as you commanded. Even though I still do not understand why you let your own empire fall like this? You had the whole city under your control! And now-"

"Now it still remains under my control, but sometimes you have to clean out the filth and debris" Holmes interrupts smoothly. "There were too many worthless pawns, too many holes in the web. After the dust settles it will be easy enough to start anew. My most valuable assets and trusted followers are untouched by this purge and my brother will take care of the business 'til my return."

Moriarty's eyes gleam greedily. "And in a few years we can rebuild the organisation to be even more powerful."  
Holmes dips his head lightly, then takes a step closer to Moriarty. "Moran stayed behind?"

"As you commaned, he will keep low and await new orders," Moriarty answers and Holmes nods, taking another step closer.  
"Now how exactly have you planned this, Master Holmes?" Moriarty asks and looks to Holmes with an amused grin. "I am curious about our 'deaths' and how you consider explaining our survival."

"My supposed death or hiatus as I call it, will be easily explained as will my survival. But it would be too suspicious for two men to come back from the dead. Besides you have fullfilled your purpose as deflection. As I said," Holmes continues, standing directly in front of his subordinate who had posed as the _napoleon of crime_ for the last few years, taking the attention away from himself.  
"It is time to clean out the filth."

And before Moriarty can react Holmes pushes him rigorously against the chest and Moriarty falls back over the edge. His screams mix with the rush of the waterfall and it seems like an eternity until they subside.  
Holmes straightens his jacket and checks his pocket watch. The conversation took longer than he anticipated, but he knows that it will take Watson a while to come back. He pulls the letter from his pocket - the letter he wrote days ago and places it on a near rock with his walking stick. Holmes then makes new trails on the path to make it look as if there had been a fight with both participants falling over the edge.

He pauses once more on the edge and looks down into the abyss. Holmes never felt shame or regret for his deeds and crimes, but he feels sorry to have to do this to his friend. Watson will be beyond grief about his death, but Holmes hopes that his wife will be able to heal the worst of the pain until his return.  
Watson, forgiving soul that he is, will welcome him back with open arms and Holmes will try to be a better friend to him then.

His next criminal organisation will be less widespread and less brutal. Holmes will spare more of the innocents and weak, not only to appease Watson's gentle soul but also to have more free time.  
Being a crime lord just takes too much effort and time and Holmes has better things to spend his attention on now.

However someone has to have the control over the city, someone has to keep the criminals in check and direct their intentions.  
This time around he will just try to do so more as a detective than a criminal.

It might be even more fun like this.


	2. Beyond Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friendship reaches even beyond reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen Prompt Bingo Round 12 - Card Prompt Virtual Reality

Holmes and Watson laugh as they enter their living room.  
"You will never let him live it down, will you, Holmes?" Watson asks with a deep chuckle and Holmes snickers, throwing himself into his chair. "Never!"  
They look at each other, before laughing again and Watson lets himself fall into his chair besides Holmes'.  
"Poor Lestrade, no wonder he hesitates so much before asking for your help if you torture him so."

Holmes grins brightly and Watson shakes his head, leaning forward to take up his journal, but he cringes suddenly and a shadow falls over his eyes.  
Holmes looks over sharply to see Watson's body flicker and growing transparent for a moment. He sighs sadly.

"Watson?" he calls gently and Watson jumps, his body becoming solid again and he lifts his hand to his head, massaging his temple. "That was..."  
"You look tired, old fellow," Holmes says. "It was a long day. You should go up to bed, Watson."  
Watson nods, his eyes still dark and distant as he continues to rub his forehead. "Yes, you are probably right. I really do not feel... Sleep is probably all I need."  
"Then go on, old man, I will not stay up long myself," Holmes says and watches Watson with sad eyes as he leaves the room.

Holmes listens to the steps on the stairs, stands up and picks up his violin to play some soothing tunes. He plays until he is sure that Watson is asleep and then lowers the instrument with a sad sigh once more. Holmes leans his head back into his neck and closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them and looks up at the ceiling.

"Save progess and backup file on my private server, access code **221B**. Exit program."

Sherlock Holmes closes his eyes as the room grows dark around him and opens them again to a white room. He sighs and pulls of the helmet, before looking to his side. John Watson lies still in the hospital bed, his eyes closed and his body connected to an endless array of tubes and wires. Holmes stands up and stops at Watson's side, taking his closest friend's hand into his own.

"Sleep well, old fellow, I will see you tomorrow," he says and chuckles, as the old fashioned words fall so easily from his lips. He checks the machinery once, then turns around and leaves the hospital room, already thinking about the new 'cases' he could program to spend time with his comatose friend.

While it saddens him to only be able to see Watson in the virtual reality at the moment, he is still thankful for it and cherishes every moment.  
If only his friend were not so fond of ancient detective stories, Holmes thinks ruefully.


	3. A Man's Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He believes that nothing will keep him from his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gen Prompt Bingo Round 12 - Card Prompt Original characters

While he knocks with one hand on the door, the other is hidden in his pocket tightly gripping the knife.  
His heart beats wildly, but his voice is steady as he greets the landlady and he takes the steps without hesitation.

Nothing will keep him from his revenge.

As he reaches the first floor the door to the living room opens and a man he does not know looks at him with grey eyes. It must be the other tenant, Mr. Sherlock Holmes. "Evening," Holmes greets simply, watching him intently. "What do you want?"  
"I am here to speak with the doctor," says the man and Holmes dips his head slightly, before taking a step to the side in invitation. The man takes a single step into the living room and stops at the sight. The man he came for, the man he hates, lies limp in a chair in front of the fire with a blanket around his legs.  
His face is pale and even in sleep a frown twists his lips.

"He had a hard day," Holmes says lowly from his side, his own eyes resting on the sleeping doctor. "A horrible day indeed. There was nothing he could do for the woman and her newborn, even though he tried for hours to save their lifes."  
Holmes looks at the man from the corner of his eye. "Every loss pains him, but this hurts him so much more. He knows from personal experience what it means to loose your wife and child in such a cruel manner."  
Coldness grip the man's heart and he loosenes his hold on the knife a bit. "He lost...?"  
"Yes," is Holmes simple answer and the man slumps, his haunted eyes filling with tears.

"Shall I wake him if you need to speak with him?" Holmes asks a few moments later, but he man shakes his head and takes a step back out of the room. "No, I do not need him anymore."  
Holmes looks at him for a long moment, but then nods and pulls the door close without another word. The man hesitates a moment, then pulls the knife from his pocket and lays it down on a small table in the hallway before turning around and leaving the house without looking back.

The next morning Watson sees the knife and picks it up in bemusement. Asking Holmes about it, Holmes takes the knife with a shrug and the simple words "It is just a man's sorrow, Watson" before placing the knife among the others on their fireplace.


End file.
